This invention relates to a device designed for the storage and convenient use of skeins of embroidery floss, the skeins being of the type available in commercial establishments in standard sizes and used for embroidery work.
In actual practice, in needlecraft, crewel, etc., the worker uses up to six different colors of yarn and the yarn is generally precut to various lengths to be used by the user. The quantity of yarn, etc., put up after it is taken from the reel in a loose twisted loop is a skein and it is important that one have the ability to unwind the skein as desired.
Although prior attempts have been made in providing a skein holder, they have generally found to be unsatisfactory to permit the unwinding of the skein in an easy manner.